The Potter twins and the sorcerer's stone
by WritenHeart95
Summary: Elizabeth falls asleep reading Harry Potter, wishing nothing but to escape her boring life. She wakes up ten years old and in the cupboard under the stairs, she finds out she's Harry's twin sister. What could possibly go wrong? Well she's about to find out... I know it's not too good of a summary but trust me you'll love it. I hope so anyway! Love always, The girl who believed
1. (0) Character details

I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling

Name- Elizabeth Night Harrold(Potter)

Hair-Raven goes to her mid back.

eyes- icy blue

height 4'10

age-10

Wakes up in the world of Harry Potter, finds out she's his sister, twin sister. Has scar above left eye instead of right, in the shape of a lightning bold like Harry. She wakes up 10 years old. This is her journey though all seven books. Her wildest dreams have come true.


	2. (1) I'm a Potter

I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling

I smile as I close the first Harry Potter book. This had to be the five hundreth time i've read the series. "Now on to book two." I say with a smile. I put the first book up and grab the Chamber of Secrets.

Just before i could get past the first page my little sister Carly opens my door with a slam. "DINNER!" She shouts, I just roll my eyes.

"You could have knocked you know."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever, mum sent me up here to fetch you." I set my book down. "You're going to read that again? You've read it loads of times already! You're boring, no wonder you dont got a life."

I sigh and resist the urge to throw my book at her head. She's only 10 and i'm 17. That's the only reason i don't throw this at her, and it's Harry Potter, i don't want to risk ruining my book. "I'll be down in a second brat." I mutter at her.

She rolls her eyes and leaves my room and stomps all the way down the stairs. Atleast I don't live with the Dursley's that would blow. I stand up and strech out my arms, i decide to actually go down and eat at the table like a actual family. I never quiet thougt i belonged with them, or really anyone at all for that matter. The only time i felt like me was when I read the Harry Potter books. I feel like family I feel like i should be there. That's just me Eli the book worm. I walk downstairs and sit at the table as my mom places a plate of meatloaf infront of me.

"You've been up in your room almost half the summer already, what do you do?" My mom asks me.

"I just got done with the Harry Potter series, i'm restarting it." I say while sipping my ice tea.

"You read that all the time, don't you want another new series to read?" My dad asks me.

"No i'm okay. I'm already on the second book again. Maybe once i'm done with the series again, i'll think about it." I say casually.

The rest of the meal I wasn't talked to. My sister Carly got the spot light back on her, she's perfected that trick of hers since she turned six. I finish as quick as i can and pardon myself. Which no one notices that I leave anyway, Carly was telling about her day at this day camp she goes to. I pick up the book and lay down in bed. About halfway through chapter five i start falling asleep.

I must of fell asleep because next thing I know someone is shaking me. I figure it's Carly coming to tell me breakfast is ready or something. "Come on Eli, aunt Petunia will be very cross if we don't hurry up." I hear a little boy say to me.

"What Carly put you up to this? Go away i'm sleeping it's summer i've earned that right to sleep in without my little sister bugging me." I pause my voice, sounded different, younger. I open my eyes and I spot a young Daniel Radcliff staring at me with curious eyes. "What the heck?" I mumble.

Before he could respond I hear someone pound on the wall. "WAKE UP, UP! I want everything perfact for Dudleys birthday."

I notice we're in a cuboard. Under the stairs, just like. "Harry Potter." I whisper.

"Yes, that's me you're twin brother. Are you feeling okay? Aunt Petunia favors you i'm sure she would take you to a Doctor." Dani- Harry says to me concern in his voice.

"No, no i'm okay. Lets get out there before she throws a fit."

We exit the cuboard and spot aunt Petunia standing with her arms crossed. "What have I told you about sleeping in the cuboard young lady?" I didn't know what to say. In the book the Dursley's were horrible to Harry. But i'm not him, i'm his twin sister? I don't know what's going on. "Harry go look after the bacon. Don't let it burn I wan't everything perfact for Dudley's birthday."

Harry nods his head. "Yes aunt Petunia." He walks past me and into the kitchen.

"Let's go get you changed into that dress i bought you yesterday."

I look up at her with curious eyes, she was smiling at me. "Yes aunt Petunia." I reply and follow her up the stairs.

We pass what would be Dudley's second bedroom but i almost tripped on my face. It wasn't filled with toys or anything that was in the book. It was a baby blue and it looked like a girls room. "I don't see why you spend the night down there with your brother when you have your own room dear." I was now even more confused. "Miss Potter." I hear Petunia call from her room.

"Yes aunt Petunia." I walk in and she's holding up a pink dress with white roses on it.

"Put this on please." I nod my head and change in the bathroom quickly. "Oh don't you just look darling. Lets go have breakfast with your cousin and uncle." Why was she being so nice?

I follow silently behind her and down the stairs. I stay behind her as we enter the kitchen. "You look lovely today Elizabeth." I hear uncle Vernon. I shyly thank him. I look at all the presents for Dudly wow that's alot. Thirty six i think. "Where's my cofee boy?" Uncle Vernon asks Harry.

"I'll get it uncle Vernon." I say while walking to the cofee machine.

"You don't have to my girl." Say what?

"It's no problem uncle." I get the cup and give Harry a sympathetic smile. He mouths 'thank you', I mouth 'you're welcome' back.

I place down his food and cofee. "Thank you." Did he just thank me?

"You're welcome uncle Vernon." I looked at Harry, i walk over and help him with other plates.

"Good morning pumpkin. Happy birthday!" I hear aunt Petunia exclaim.

"How many are there?" I hear Dudley ask. I roll my eyes, here we go.

"Thirty six, counted them myself."

Dudley's face was angry, I stepped in before he could say a word. "Wait he miss counted, there's 38 he forgot mine and they're getting you one more from the zoo."

Dudley looks to me and smiles. "Thank you Eli!" He says and he...hugs me. I look at him surprised.

"You're welcome." I look at Harry. "Can I talk to you?" He nods his head. We walk out into the hall. "I'm confused."

Harry looks at me strange. "What do you mean?"

I point to the kitchen. "They're being nice to me. I'm your twin sister. I'm just confused. To top it all of i'm what 9. I was seventeen when i went to bed last night!"

Harry looked at me. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I nod my head. "Yes i'm okay." I sigh and look toward the kitchen.

The phone rings and aunt Petunia picks it up. "Hello? Yes, oh alright i suppose we'll have to take him. Alright feel better. bye bye."

Harry and I look at one another. "Let's go see what's going on. Oh and you're ten, eleven on July 31st." Harry says with a playful smile.

We walk into the living room and I cautiously sit down next to Dudley. Aunt Petunia sat down at the table and there was two seats open. "Well mrs. Figg can't watch the boy. She's broken her leg."

I could see Dudley's face start to turn red. "I could stay behind so Dudley could invite Piers, i'm sure he wouldn't want silly old me coming along." I offer, I knew Harry doesn't like anyway.

"I want you to come with me, you always do. You're my favorite cousin!" Dudley whales beside me.

I look over at him then to Harry. "Alright Dudley i'll come along if you want. Could Harry please come along?" I give Dudley puppy dog eyes and I also give themt to Vernon and Petunia.

"Oh alright I suppose so. No funny business boy." I smile and look at Harry. This was going to be an interesting trip to the zoo that no one would forget.

Well that's it for now, Chapter two is going to be the vanishing glass.


	3. (2) The Vanishing glass

I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling

(A/N I do have to say that the Dursleys are being nice to Elizabeth is because Petunia always wanted a little girl and so Elizabeth is the closet thing she'll get. So Elizabeth gets treated like as if she was Dudley's actual sister. She always sticks up for Harry and makes his life easier then described in the books and movies. :D)

I finished my breakfast in silence and washed up to go to the zoo. We all pile in the car Harry being the last in because uncle Vernon pulled him aside. Right before Harry got in I took a chance and leaned forward. "Uncle Vernon, you weren't too hard on him were you?"

He smiles in the review mirror. "No darling." He says as Harry opens the door and gets in.

I sat between Harry and Dudley. Once we reach the zoo I was happy to look at the animals. "Eli pumpkin, it's a little chilly put this on." I turn to aunt Petunia and she holds out a white jean looking jacket. Once I put it on we head into the zoo.

"Can we go see the zebras?" I ask Dudley.

"Sure! Mummy, daddy let's go!"

I hang behind and walk with my brother. "Are you doing alright?" I ask him, he nods his head.

"Yes i'm actually happy to be here. I'll probably going to get stuff to eat I normally don't get."

I smile and side hug him. "You bet bro, i'll make sure of it!" He smiles at me and I smile back. We see the zebras, then dolphines. I see a sighn for the owls and I point to it. "Ohhh let's go please aunt Petunia." I say as she looks to where i'm pointing. We all go to the exhibit. We walk into the building and i walk up to a baby one. "Beautiful, amazing." I say in a whisper.

Dudley walks over to me after a few minutes. "Can we go eat now." I nod my head and we go to the food court area.

We get burgers and chips. I get them to buy Harry a meal. We get ice cream and I spot a dippin dots. "Can Harry and I get dippin dots uncle." I ask with puppy dog eyes.

He gives in and Harry gets chocolate and I get rainbow. Vernon only buys Harry a small but i wasn't goign to press my luck and get on the Durlsey's bad side. Once we get done we head towards the reptile building. I swallow hard as I enter through the door. I knew what was going to happen next. I try and put off the brazilian Boa contrictor. But eventualy we got to it.

"Daddy, make it do something." Dudley moans at uncle knocks on the glass. "Wake up!" Dudley whines. Vernon knocks again.

"Dudley it's sleeping perhaps the one over there will be more awake. I say while pointing to a rattle snake a few cases over. Dudley and his parents walk that way.

"We're sorry about him, he doesn't know what it's like to be watched day after day." Harry says to the snake. It lifts it's head up and winks at not just Harry but me aswell. "Did he just wink at us?" Harry asked surprised.

I look at Dudley and he hasn't noticed yet. "Yes he did." I answer. "Can you hear us?" The snake nods it's head.

"Where are you from?" The snakes head points to the sign that says what breed it is. "Was it nice there?" Harry wonders out loud.

"It was breed here." I answer for it. "I'm going to look at the other one over there, you two have fun." I wave at the snake and it winks at me.

A minute later I hear Dudley shout. "Mummy,daddy look, see what the snake is doing! Move Potter!" Dudley just soved Harry to the side.

I turn around just in time for Dudley to fall though the glass. The snake slowly slithers out of the cage and onto the floor. People scatter in fear and panic. It slides by me and hisses, "thanks."

Harry looks at me horrafied as Petunia and Vernon realize their son is in the holding tank that the boa constricter was once in. Dudley who has now figured out that the glass has reapeared in pounding on in terror. Uncle Vernon glares deadly at Harry who is on the floor still in shock. One of the workers got Dudley out quickly and grabbed him a blanket and gave us refunds from today and a life time membership if we didn't sue them, which with much persuading we decided not to and we now have life time passes to the zoo. We left and I couldnt bear the silence and tension in the car, it made me nervous. Uncle Vernon barley spoke one word, but aunt Petunia on the other hand kept asking how Dudley was doing. Once we got back to the house Harry was dragged out of the car and through the front door. I hung back because i was requested to get the multiple things that the zoo gave Dudley for both his birthday and for being 'brave'. When I walk in Harry is already locked away in the cuboard. When the Durslys go upstairs for the night I walk to the cuboard and unlock it.

"Are you alright?" I ask in a worried whisper.

"Yes, uncle says i'll be in here for a week!" I smile sympatheticaly at him.

"Only during the day. I'll get you out at night and you'll be back in before they can blink. I've got your back. Plus i know how to make it look like you haven't touched food and still get more than you need." I smile as me and him sit down and play cards in the living room.

That's how it was like for almost two weeks. I snuck down stairs and unlocked the cuboard and him and I would bond and then before they woke up i'd make sure everything was how they left it and snuck back upstairs. I'm also in the same school as Harry. I remember alot from my world and since this is now the second time i'm going through sixth year i'm getting perfect marks on all my papers. Summer finaly came around and on the very first day of July is when everything changed.

I know i'm not going to get all the dates right on except July 31st and september first and a couple other dates right. But bare with me. I like adding my own twists aswell which alot will come along as they enter Hogwarts and such.


	4. (3) Letters from noone

**I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling**

The day seemed to be going normal. Aunt Petunia was dying a uniform for Harry. He was going to a public high school called, Stonewall high. I asked if I was going with him and she replied I would be going to some girls only private school. I said I wanted to go to the same school as Harry. But it fell on deph ears and Harry told me not to worry too much. I sat down to eat breakfast when I herd the mail come.

"Dudley get the mail." Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley says while pointing to Harry with his smelting stick, which goes with his uniform for school.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry replis back but gets up and goes to get the mail before Dudley could hit him with his smeltng stick.

Harry returned a few seconds later and handed me a letter. It was thick parchment paper and it had green writing. It read, _Miss blue room closests to the stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._ Before I could sneak the letter upstairs it was snatched from my hands by aunt Petunia. Dudley, Harry, and I all got pushed from the kitchen. Since I already knew what was going on I went upstairs to my room. I let out an excited squee. I got my letter, my Hogwarts letter. The following day a bed gets placed in my room and Harry walks in with his stuff. The next day we got two letters each, which we didn't get. They were ripped into pieces by Vernon. The following week however Harry set a alarm for six in the morning. I didn't bother getting up with him. He snuck down stairs and ..

"ARRRGH!" I hear uncle Vernon cry out.

Harry was dragged into the room and Vernon closed the door. "That was a good attempt bro but maybe next time i'll try." Harry nods his head and we go back to sleep. The following days more and more letters came. Uncle Vernon was getting stedily more crazy. One morning I herd a drilling sound and I got up and looked down the stiars. Uncle Vernon was drilling the mail slot shut so we couldnt get the letters. However that was a decent attemp. It however didn't work at all. The mail made it's way through. The milk man was terribly confused about how the letters made their way into the milk bottles. Or how 24 letters ended up in a dozen eggs, two letters each. Day after day Vernon boarded up or sealed any way letters could get through to us. But to his displeasure 34 letters made it into the house now almolst everyday now. It's now July 26th uncle Vernon looked satasfied with himself as we sat in the living room. It was Sunday, no post on Sunday.

"Ahh Sunday is a great day. Why is that Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asks as he takes a muffin from Harry.

"I don't know." Dudley mumbles out.

"No post on Sunday's." Harry says while handing me a muffin.

"Right you are Harry. No posts on sundays!" Uncle Vernon says with a evil laugh. "No blasted letters today!" I just roll my eyes un noticed.

I look out the window and see hundreds of owls perched all around number 4 Privet drive. Not two minutes after I make this observation a groaning noise sounds from the fireplace. It starts to get louder and uncle Vernon notices so do the others. Uncle Vernon is then nailed in the nose by a letter. Letters then start to pour in from the fire place and other places at a rapid pace. Harry tries to grab one of his letters in all of the chaos. Vernon chases after him and grabs him around the waist before Harry could make it up the stairs. Harry and uncle Vernon wrestled for that letter.

"Daddy's gone mad hasen't he?" I hear Dudley ask his mum in pure shock.

After the letters stopped filling in Vernon stands up with a purple face and points upstairs. "Go pack a suitcase just whatever fits mostly clothes. We are leaving for a while! Move!"

No one argued with him. We all went upstairs. I packed all the clothes i would need for the few days I knew we'd be gone, then I packed a extra backpack and my Journal and drawing things and two blankets and two pillows. I had Harry sit on my suitcase so I could shut it all the way. We all silently get into the car Dudley making a whimper about not being able to take his T.V along. We drove and drove long through the night and into the next day. We drove different places, stopped then drove in the oposite direction. Finaly on the 29th we stoped at a old run down motel. Harry, Dudley, and I shared one room. The next morning we ate breakfast that was toast and jam.

The front clerk came over to our table. "Mr, and miss Potter here?" He was holding two letters in his hand. "Got about a 'undred of these upfront."

You could of cooked a egg on uncle Vernon's face. "NO!" He snaps then with in the hour we are packed into the car again.

This was beyond miserable, worse then described in the book. Uncle Vernon buys something in a long thing package. No one question what it was, it was a shot gun. We end up going out the rickety house on the island in the middle of a lake or ocean or soemthing. It was cold and damp, the ony food uncle Vernon brought were some crisps a bag each and a banana. Bed time finaly rolled around and Harry and I used a big blanket to place on the floor and used a pillow each. Neither one of us could sleep. It felt and sounded like the storm outside was going to blow this shack of a house over at any minute. It was now 11:58. Two minutes till Harry and I's birthday. We look at eachother and smile big smiles. I may be turning eleven, again, but I know how everything is going to go at Hogwarts, well the base plot anyway. But, i'm okay with that, not everything will be the same.

"Two minutes." Harry says while looking at Dudley's watch, his arm is dangling over the edge of the moth eaten sofa, he's snoring loudly almost as loudly as the storm outside.

Harry started to draw a birthday cake on the dirt floor. "A minute and counting." I say as it reaches eleven-fifty-nine. Harry puts my name on top then his under it.

"Five, four, three, two, one." I say as Dudley's watch beeps four times.

"Happy birthday Eli." Harry says to me.

"Happy birthday Harry." I say back, we both blow the dirt candles on the cake.

Just as we do I hear a pounding on the door. I knew who it was so I wasn't frightened at all. The pounding continues, this wakes the Dursleys finally. Petunia and Vernon walk down the stairs. Vernon holding the shotgun he had bought earlier. The door then gets knocked off it's hinges. Standing in the door way was Hargrid. Harry hid behind me Dudley looked wide eyed. Everyone was silent, the only sound was the storm outside.

"Sorry about that." Hagrid says as he walks in, he picks the door up and places it back in it's place.

"I demand you leave here at once! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon demands shakily as he points the shot gun at Hagrid.

Hagrid just glares and stombs over to Vernon in two strides. "Dry up Dursley you great prune!" Hagrid then procedes to bend the end of the shot gun and it blows a hole in the roof. Hagrid spots me and smiles behind his bushy beard and eye brows. "Elizabeth Lily Potter! I haven't seen you since you and your brother were babies! You've grown so much, a beautiful young woman." He then looks to Dudley. "Oh my, Harry you've grown quiet a bit to, a little rounder in the stomach area then I would of through." Hagrid mutters.

"I i I'm not H Harry." Dudley studders.

Harry walks out from behind me and speaks. "I'm Harry." He says sheepishly.

"O' course you are!" Hagrid chuckles. "Well I got ya both something, might of sat on it on the way here but should tase fine just the same. Baked it myself words and all." Hagrid says as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a cake box. He hands it to Harry. Who then opens the box and inside is a cake with green icing, it has Harry's name in black and my name in purple. "Happy birthday!" I smile up at Hagrid.

"Thank you!" Harry and I chorus to him with bright smiles.

"It's not evryday your young twins turns 11 now is it?" Hagrid says back his eye twinkling.

Harry gingerly places the cake on the moth eaten couch. "Esxcuse me, but who are you?" He asks in a shy voice.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you both know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid says as he sits down on the couch. He lights a fire with his umbrella.

"Sorry, no." Harry says while shaking his head slightly.

No? Blimey, didn't you two ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" He says shock in his voice.

"Learned what?" Harry wonders tilting head head to the side.

"You're a wizard Harry, Eli." Hagrid tells us with a warm kind hearted smile.

"I'm a what?" Harry and I both ask looking at one another, course I knew but I had to play along as if I didn't.

"A wizard, well Eli a witch. Thumpin' good ones I wager once you two have trained up a bit." Hagrid says to us, I can see the confusion and the questions swirling around in Harry's eyes.

"No, you've made a mistake. I mean I can't be a wizard...I mean i'm just Harry. Just Harry." Harry stutters out in awe that it could be possible.

"Exactly what he said, we're just Eli and Harry Potter." I say after in a quiet voice.

Well, "just Eli, and Harry Potter" did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?"

I nod my head as Harry speaks. "Yeah, one time I remember appearing on the roof of my school, and then one time Eli changed one of Dudley's friend Piers hair rainbow while he was bothering me." Harry explains in a slight shaky voice.

Hagrid then hands Harry and I our Hogwarts letters. We began to read them out loud in sync the verry begining we said Dear Mr. Potter, Miss Potter. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Vernon then decided that he had found his voice again. "They will not be going! We swore when we took him in that we would put a stop to all this rubbish!" He sneers at Hagrid, the vein in his fat neck can be seen.

"You knew?" I sneer at them while glaring at uncle Vernon.

"You knew all along and you never told us!" Harry continues anger in his voice.

Petunia crosses her arms and glares at Harry and Hagrid. "Of course we knew. How could you not be, I was hoping that Elizabeth was different. But deep down inside I knew she wouldn't be any different. My perfact sister being who she was. Oh I remember the day she got her letter. My parent's were so proud." Petunia starts as she starts walking from the corner she was in. "We have a wich in the family. Isn't that wonderful? I was the only one who saw for waht she was... a freak. And then she met that Potter, and then she had you and your sister and I knew you both would be just as abnormal. I wanted to protect your poor sister from you, from it all so that way she would be normal and I would have the daughter I never had. Petunia glares at me then back to Harry and Hagrid with loathing stares. "And then, if you please, she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you."

"Blown up?!" Harry and I both shout in rage.

"You told us our parents died in a car crash!" i spat at them venoum in my small voice.

"A car crash!" Hagrid says furious. A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?" He growls.

"We had to say soemthing!" Petunia tries to defend herself.

"It's an outrage. It's a scandal." Hagrid says glaring at her.

"They will not be going." Uncler Vernon snaps.

"Oh and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is gonna stop them." Hagrid mocks Vernon.

Harry and I look up at Hagrid. "Muggle?" We chime.

Hagrid glances down at us briefly. "Non-magic folk." He says before he continues on his rant at the Dursleys. "The twins have had their name down since they were 're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardy in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid says with pride.

"I will not pay to have some crack pot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncler Vernon spats out. Ohhh he's introuble now.

Hagrid glares at Vernon and whips out his pink umbrella. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me..." He says in a low voice. He looks and see that Dudley is eating the cake ment for Harry and I. Hagrid points his umbrella at Dudley and he grows a short pigs tail. All three Dursley's scream and run upstairs. Slaming the door behind them. I hear scaping of furniture and know they won't be coming back down anytime soon. "Id appreciate it if you two didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking i'm not supposed to do magic."

"Ok." Harry and I tell him, nodding our heads.

"Well we'll set up here for the night let the storm pass, we'll leave in the morning." Hagrid says as he settles himself into the couch. Harry and I both lay back to our place on the floor and fall asleep hapily.

 **I hope that was okay with you, some will be movie some will be on the book. And somet things will be fresh from my brain! :) Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	5. (4) Diagon Alley

**I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling**

The next morning we set out from the rock. We took a boat which Hagrid used a bit of magic to get us to shore quickly. Once we did we headed into London. Harry took out his letter and started to read off it once more. "All students must be equipped with a one standard size two pewter cauldron, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad." He looks up from the paper to look up at Hagrid. "Can we find all of this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid says as he points to a shaddy looking building, that if it wasn't pointed out to you, you wouldn't even realize it was there at all, like it had a small preception filter of some sorts around the building. This building was the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid leads us into the dimly lit taver. The Bartender spots Hagrid as he's drying a glass and smiles at him. "Ah, Hagrid the usual I presume."

Hagrid shakes his head politely declining. "No thanks Tom, i'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Eli buy their school suplies."

As soon as our names left Hagrids mouth the whole tavern had gone silent. "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." The Bartender says softly.

Soon we were swarmed by people. A short man comes over and shakes both our hands. "Welcome back Potters, welcome back."

"Doris Crookford, Mr, Miss Potter. I can't believe i'm meeting you both at last." A lady shakes both our hands as Hargid helps us along.

Soon we run into professor Quirrell. "Harry, Eli P-p-potter. C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you both." He studders out.

Hagrid looks down hapily surprised to see Quirrell. "Hello, professor I didn't see you there. Kids Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He explains.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry and I say at the same time. Harry sticks his hand out to Quirrell but he doesn't take it.

"A fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, eh, P-potters." Quirrell says studering.

"Yes, well must be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid says quickly changing the subject.

"Good bye." Harry says to Quirrell.

"It was nice to meet you professor." I say before I walk forwards, we exit the building into a small alley.

"But why are we famous, Hagrid? All those poeple back there how is they know who we are?" I ask as I step to stand next to Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure i'm the right person to tell you that." Hagrid pulls out his pink umbrella and taps a few bricks on the wall. The bricks begin to move, forming an oopening to walk through. "Welcome, Eli, Harry, to Diagon Alley."

My eyes widen in amazment and wonder. Diagon alley was swarming with witches and wizards alike shopping, eating, and visiting with one another. It was more beautiful then descriped in the book and shown in the movies. It was breathtaking to think i'm actualley here, also i'm a wich. I feel excitment bubble in my chest as we start walking deeper into Diagon alley.

"We can't afford any of these things, Hagrid. We haven't got any money." I point out shyly to the friendly giant.

Hagrid points over at Gringotts bank. "Well there's your money! Gringotts, the wizard bank! Aint no safer place, not one! 'Cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid says as he we grow closer to the doors at Gringotts.

All three of us walk along the main corridor. On either side of us goblins are hard at work. "Hagrid what exactly are these things." Harry asks looking on both sides of him.

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come the goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stay close." Harry imediatly steps to where he's standing a little closer to Hagrid. I on the other hand didn't find golbins scary at all. I found them amazing little creatures. We reach the main desk where the head goblin sits. "The Potter twins wishes to make a withdrawal."

The Head goblin sets down his quill he was writing with and looks over the desk at us. "And do the Potter twins have their key?"

Hagrid digs through his pockets to find our key. About after two minutes of taking out yoyo's,chocolate frogs and other odds and ends he finalley finds it. He puts all the things on the desk back into his pockets. "Ha! There's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this." Hagrid hands the goblin a piece of paper. "It's about you-know-what in vault you know which." Hagrid says in a hush, hush way. The sorcerer's stone.

"Very well." The head goblin tells him after he reads what was on the paper.

A goblin by the name of Griphook takes us to a mine cart, in my opinion didn't think we'd all fit in there. But some how we all managed to squeeze into the cart. I hung on the sides of the cart as we zoomed deep into the vaults of the bank's underground. We fianlly slowed down at stoped infront of where vault 687 was. The cold wind had whipped my hair and made my lips chapted but that was awesome. As we walked to the vault I put my hair into a side braid so when we got back into that mine cart my hair wouldn't be tossled to bad.

"Vault 687. Lamp please." Griphook asks, Hagrid hands him the lamp. "Key, plase." Hagrid hands him the key. Griphook opens the vault and Harry and I look at the contents in shock and awe. There's twice as much as there was shown in the movie.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing now did you?" Hagrid says with a light laugh behind us.

Hagrid hands us small change bags to our money in. We put a good amount to last us the year and we exit the vault. We get back into the cart and we head to vault 713.

"Vault 713." Griphook tells us as we arrive infront of it.

"What's in there Hagrid?" Harry asks curiously.

"Can't tell either of you, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very secret." Hagrid says with a finger to his lips.

"Stand back plase." Griphook says to us.

We step back as Griphook runs his fingers along the outsideo fthe vault, which unlocks all the locks on the inside. The vault door opens and Hagrid steps inside. He picks up a small package that sits alone on the floor. "Best not mention this to anyone,kids." Harry and I nod our heads.

We come outside of Gringotts finalley into some fresh air, money in our pockets just itching to be spent. Harry and I look at eachother and smile and head out to get our supplies. It was now a couple hours later and the only things we needed were our wands.

"Okay the last thing we need are our wands. Where can we get those?" I ask looking up from my supply list.

Hagrid points over at Ollivander's. "Well, you want Ollivander's. There aint no place better. Why don't you run along and wait. I got one more thing to do. Won't be long." Hagrid dismisses himself and walks along the streets. Harry and I walk into the dusty shop.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I call out into the shop.

An elderly man comes into view, Mr. Ollivander himself. I still have suspicions that he's just the war Doctor in disquise or something. "I wondered when I'd be seeing the two of you Mr, Miss Potter. It seems like only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He picks up two different wand boxes. "Here we are." He opens a box then the second one and hands us each identical wands. Harry and I look at one another. "Well give them a wave." We wave the wand once and a vase breaks from Harry, and a glass figurine blows apart because of mine. We set the wands down quickly. "Apperently not. Perhaps this." Ollivander says as he hands us two more wands. Wands fly off the shelves this time. Harry was then handed a third wand. A light breeze surrounded him a light glow happened briefly at the tip of the wand. "Curious, very curious."

"What's curious?" Harry asks looking at Ollivander.

"I remember every wand that I've sold Mr. Potter, every one. It so happens that the pheonix whose tail feather rsides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you and your sister those scars." Ollivander says softly to us.

"And who woned that wand?" I ask Mr. Ollivander.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard Miss Potter. It is not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you both. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible,yes, but great." Mr Ollivander pauses then smiles brightly at me. "Miss Potter we still need to get your wand, hmm. Okay now lets see. Hmm I wonder.." He reaches and takes out a wand box, he takes out a beautiful mahogany color wand. "Twelve inches, unicorn hair. Just like your mothers when she was a young girl." Ollivander hands me the wand and the same thing happens to me, like instead of a yellow light a purple light can be seen. Then a tangle is felt through my arm. "I knew it. One of the hairs was split when they got put into wands. The first half was in the one your mother recieved." I felt amazed that in a way it's the same wand my mum used.

I herd knocking on the window followed by Hagrids voice. "Eli! Harry! Happy birthday!" Hagrid is holding up two bird cages, one has a snowy owl with brown specks, this would soon be Hedwig, Harry's owl. The one in the second cage was the oposite brown with white specks. She was beautiful. Harry named his Hedwig,

"What would a good name for you be beautiful? What about Skyler? The owl shakes her head. "Okay, how about Melody?" She hoots lightly and nods her head. This was one smart owl, then again they're all smart aren't they. I smile at her as we walk in the direction of the leaky culdron. "Melody it is then." I smile up at Hagrid. "Thank you so much, no one has ever gotten us anything for our birthday before. You've made this the best birthday ever!"

"oh 's nothing realley. I'm happy that you guys had an amazing birthday!" Hagrid smiles back at me as we enter into the leaky culdrun.

 **Sorry if it's a tad short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Love always,**

 **The girl who believed**


	6. (5) Platform 9 34

**I only own my Oc's. I don't own Harry or anything like that, they belong to J.K Rowling**

Hagrid bought Harry and I dinner. We all sat down, and Harry was being quiet.

"Are you alright Harry?" I ask him softly.

"You seem quiet." Hagrid adds on to my comment, both of us looking at him with concern.

"He killed our parents didn't he? The one who gave us these." Harry says while pointing to his lightning scar on his forehead then to mine. "You know Hagrid. I know you do."

Hagrid sighs and places his spoon down onto the table. "First and understand this Harry, Eli, because it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago one of them went as bad as you can go. HIs name was V-." He pauses as if he can't stand the thought of the name. "His name was V-."

"Maybe if you wrote it down or something, you'd feel better?" I tell him softly.

He shakes his head. "Naw I can't spell it." He then leans towards us and whispers. "Alright, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry and I ask at the same time.

"Shh. It was dark times kids, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers. Brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him. Nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody, not one. Except you two." Hagrid explains grimly to us.

"Us? Voldemort tried to kill us?" Harry asks shocked.

"Yes. Those ain't no ordinary cut on your foreheads. A mark from that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil cures at that." Hagrid explains with a nod of his head.

"What happened to You-Know-Who?" I ask curiously even though I already knew.

"Well some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I r eckon he's out here still, too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your names. You're the boy and girl who lived." Hagrid finishes, Harry and I look at one another in amazment.

After we're done eating we leave the leaky cauldrun and head to the London Train station. We stop n the middle of an airbridge leading towards the trains. A man that is walking by looks at us strange. I don't blame him we do make the odd trio. Hagrid being the out-man because he is 3 times the size and height of Harry and I.

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid asks the muggle which then starts to walk faster. Hagrid looks at his watch and gasps lightly. "Blimey is that the time? Sorry Harry, Eli, but i'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore would be wanting his.." He pauses as he pats his pocket where the stone resides. "Well, he'd be wanting to see me. Now, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to it, they're very important. Stick to your tickets." Hagrid says as he hands both of us our train ticket.

Harry looks down at the ticket and frowns. "Platform 9 3/4? But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9/3. There's no such thing. Is there?" I had been looking at the ticket too and didn't realize that Hagrid had vanished into thin air.

I put my arm around Harry's shoulders and smile. "Let's go find that Platform." He nods his head and we get down to where the Platforms are. Pushing our carts wtih all of our school supplies. "Look theres a Platform agent ask him." I nudge him forwards. He leaves his cart near me and walks over to the man.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 3/4?" Harry asks inocently.

The agent scoffs at Harry. "9 3/4? Think you're being funny do you?" He says before he walks off. I see Mrs Weasly start to walk in our direction.

"It's the same every year packed with Muggles of course. Come on!" She says to her children behind her.

"Muggles?" Harry and I say looking at eachother briefly before we follow the Weaslys.

"Platform 9 3/4 this way! All right Percy you first." Mrs. Weasly says to the oldest boy. He nods his head and runs through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry gasps beside me. "Fred you next."

Fred and george look at one another and I notice they wink. "He's not Fred I am!" George huffs at their mum.

Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother!" Fred huffs next.

"I'm sorry George." She apologizes as Fred lines up about to run through the barrior.

Fred smirks at her. "Only joking! I am fred." Fred and George run through before she can say anything.

We walk up to her. "Excuse me. Could you tell us how to..." Harry trails off.

"How to get on to the platform? Yes, not to worry dears, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She says with a sweet smile, pointing to the second youngest Weasly. I see Ginny Weasly hiding behind her mother shyly. "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck!" Ginny says giving us both a small smile.

"Thank you." I say before I take a deep breath. "Well, geronimo." I say before I jog to the wall, not a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't just hit the bricks and stop. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them I was on Platform 9 3/4. I saw the crimson steam engine and smiled widly at it. I waited for Harry to arrive and smiled. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah, that was cool, let's go get a compartment." We leave our stuff to the people loading the other students stuff. I decide to bring my robes and my potions book with me so I can read up on it on the train ride. We board near the back of the train and find one of the last empty compartments on the train. I make him wait outside so I can change real quick into my school uniform. He sits in the left seat so when we move he's going forwards. I sit in the right seat so i would be going backwards."I have a feeling it's going to be a good year." Harry says as we begin to slowly depart from the station. I look out the window and I see that Ginny Weasly is chasing the train after her brothers. As the train speads up she stops and simply waves as we turn to the right and she leaves sight.

The doors open and I see Ron Weasly look at us sheepishly. "Excuse me, do you mind? Every where else is ful."

"Sure, go ahead." I say pointing to the seat next to me. I slide over to the window seat.

He sits down next to me. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasly." He says extending his hand to me.

"I'm Elizabeth Potter, but you can call me Eli." I say shaking his hadn.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry says as he shakes Ron's hand as well.

Ron looks at both of us like he's seeing two film stars. "So it's tru! Do you really have the... the..." Ron trails off.

"The what?" Harry and I ask in sync.

"The scars." Ron whispers.

"Oh!" Harry holds up his bangs so Ron can see his scar. I move my swoop bangs so he can see mine.

"Wicked." Ron breaths out amazed.

An Elderly wich pulls up outside in the corridor pushing a trolley full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asks smiling at us.

"No, thanks, i'm all set." Ron holds up a smashed sandwich in plastic wraping.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry says as he pulls out a haind full of Galleons.

"Whoah!" Ron murmers looking at the handful of coins.

I decided to get mostly chocolate frogs, a few taffy wands, two containers of Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans. Also a few other candies. We have a big pile on Harry's seat next to him.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asks looking at the container.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate, peppermint and also, spinach, liver, and a tripe." Ron says as Harry eyes a yellow colored one. I got a white one and it was marshmellow. "George sweared he got a boogie flavored one once."

Harry is now eyeing one of the chocolate frogs. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's just a spell. But it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 me self." Ron explains as Harry opens the box and the chocolate for gjumps out. "Watch it." Ron warns as the frog jumps onto the window and then flings itself out the window. "That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Harry looks down at the card. "I've got Dumbledore!"

"I've got about 6 of him." Ron says biting into something like a twizler. "What did you get?" Ron asks looking at me.

I opne my first chocolate frog and it hops on the back of the seat then to the window it doesn't fling itself out the window like Harry's did. I look down at the card and see Dumbledore smiling up at me. "I got Dumbledore too! Awesome!" I put it aside and eat the chocolate frog. It was really good.

"He's gone." I hear Harry say in amazment.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron tells him. I hear a small squeek and see a small rat appear on Ron's lap, Scabbers. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" Ron says as Scabbers starts to eat some of the beans from the carton.

"Just a little bit." Harry and I agree with him.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asks taking his wand out.

"Yeah!" Harry and I both say at the same time.

Ron clears his throat and raises his wand. "Sunshine..."

Just then Hermione appears at the doorway. She glances around the cabin and sighs. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy nameed Nevil's lost one."

I shake my head at her. "No, sorry." I tell her.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione says looking at Ron.

He clears his throat again. "Sunshine Daises Butter Mellow Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A light courses through the rat but he stays the same color, the only thing that happens was box he was nosing around shoots off him.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione says scrunching her nose. "Well it's not a very good one is it? Of course, i've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." Hermione sits next to Harry. "For example. Oculus Reparo." She says pointing her wand at Harry's glasses, the break in them fixes themselves, the tape that was holding them together disappears. "That's better isn't?" She then notices who we are. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter, and Elizabeth Potter! I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Eli, everyone does." I smile at her.

"Okay!" She smiles back. She then turns to Ron. "And you are?"

"Rob Weasly." Ron says through a mouthful of food.

"Please." She says eyeing him. "You boys should changed into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Your sister's smart to have chaged already." Hermione gets up to leave and turns around at the last second. "You've dirt on your nose by the way." She informs ron pointing to the spot on her own nose. "Just there. " She says before she leaves.

Ron rubs the spot she mentioned looking at the doorway where she once stood.

I see it's getting dark and we have started to slow down. Hogwarts here we come...

 **I hope you guys like that chapter! Love always,**

 **the girl who believed**


End file.
